


И мороз цвел на его губах

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Mysticism, Psychological Horror, Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Temporary Character Death, Temporary Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Гулкий стон пронесся над горами, сопровождаясь землетрясением и сходом лавин. Но некому было это заметить, потому что у любого человека есть предел.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	И мороз цвел на его губах

**Author's Note:**

> Горы, холод, обесточенный костюм, Сибирь. Не правда ли, прекрасное сочетание?

Умирать на горной базе в сотнях километров от людей оказалось страшнее, чем он ожидал. Медленно опустившаяся на него темнота охватила бьющийся и запертый в физической клетке разум и вышвырнула его, так и не потерявшего связь с умирающим телом.

Он был ледниками, которые с оглушающим грохотом рушились в соленую морскую воду, и все человеческие сооружения терялись на фоне спокойной мощи привычного буйства природы. Его тащило над бесконечным морем лесов, а слабые голосовые связки рвались, дикий нечеловеческий вой метался по разрушенному бункеру, отражаясь от бетона и проносясь в горах с гулом ветра.

Ледяной разреженный воздух обжигал легкие.

Пропитанной кровью землей он кричал о тысячелетиях истории людей, которые на ней умирали и убивали, напитывая собой, своими мыслями и жизнью. Тяжелая и душная, земля укутывала в свою каменистую тяжесть и хоронила.

Капкан брони стал эндотермической ловушкой, высасывая из тела и выбрасывая вовне оставшиеся крохи тепла. Он бился в этом капкане. Реки несли миллиарды тонн воды, пока под тонкой кожей набухали вены.

Крошечный кусочек костной ткани от проломленного ребра протолкнулся в капилляр, тяжело прополз до одного из искусственных сосудов, которыми были пронизаны легкие и перемолотая, а потом неоднократно перешитая грудная клетка. Сердце запнулось, но выкинуло его дальше в систему.

Позвонки горными хребтами пробивали кожу, когда кусочек костной ткани с налипшими на него эритроцитами нашел и закупорил небольшую мозговую артерию, а эмболия стала последней каплей, сводя все тело в сокрушительной предсмертной судороге, ломая кости о равнодушный сплав безжизненного костюма. От движения зашевелились проломленные ребра, загнутые внутрь острые обрывки металла грудной пластины рвали мышцы над коллапсирующими легкими, а последний безмолвный крик рвался со стремительно синеющих губ.

Кубометры воды тащило облаками по небу, планета танцевала в своем бесконечном цикле, сгорая под водородным взрывом звезды и умирая от холода космического вакуума на теневой стороне. Прирученная термоядерная реакция пробитого реактора ионизирующим излучением сочилась через пролом, облучая клетки и отбирая у них заданную программу деления, выпуская в организм резвиться свободные радикалы.

Смерть была тем единственным избавлением, которое позволяло убежать от боли. И крошечное человеческое тело не выдержало.

Гулкий звон громыхнул над горами, сопровождаясь землетрясением и сходом лавин.

Но некому было это заметить.

Он со всхлипом втянул воздух и открыл глаза. Грудь ныла, а всегда горящее за других сердце будто вынули, заменив на один из разбросанных вокруг кусков бетона. Как будто поврежденный осколок реальности на той высоте, когда время года не может повлиять на постоянный холод, заменили на оторванный от другой картинки, и только душу забыли переложить, оставив ей всю ту боль и глобальную тяжесть, которую не должен быть способен охватить слабый человеческий разум. Крошечный кусочек костной ткани ребра остался на месте, а тело даже в скорлупе брони инстинктивно жалось прочь от рваного вогнутого металла грудной пластины. Реактор был не просто расколот, а полностью разбит и остановлен.

Ныли смятые ребра, перед глазом со стороны разбитого виска все расплывалось. Тони Старк тяжело сел и отсоединил бесполезный реактор, вытаскивая его из мятого костюма. Десятки килограмм стреноживающего мертвого груза сплава не ощущались на руках, когда Тони собирал останки шлема и аккуратно переключал один из резервных аккумуляторов на разбитый во время боя и абсолютно однозначно мертвый маячок. Магнитное поле земли модулированно качнулось.

Только сидя в вертолете, который уносил его от злополучного бункера, Тони рискнул коснуться своих губ. Даже с выкрученной на максимум системой климат-контроля на них все еще цвел мороз, обжигая пальцы.

Сибирь с осязаемым молчанием смотрела вслед человеку, которого она отказалась принимать, повернув саму смерть вспять.

Она заберет его позже. Когда предначертанное свершится.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии, критика, отзывы и впечатления - очень-очень надо!


End file.
